Omar
Name: Omar Alias: Ginger (by Aang) Age: Twenty Family: Mother and Father (deceased), cousins (Ariel and her sisters), uncle (Triton), aunt (Athena, deceased) Status: Womanizer but single. Supposedly Jane's soulmate. Not a Knight History Omar was born a normal merman, but when he was barely a year old his parents decided to take him to the surface (they didn't really see the point of the law forbading it). Well, they were fairly close to shore, and they attracted the attention of a werewolf. Neither of his parents were killed or bitten, but Omar was scratched, and therefore infected. However, it was only a mild infection, so Omar was only burdened with some facial features and trates of dogs. Such as an uncanny sense of smell, pretty good hearing, etc. It also messed with his genes, some of the shapeshifter qualities passing into him and giving him the ability to switch out his fins for legs. In whichever form he takes, though, he's always got the face of a dog. He doesn't mind, though. He just says it adds to his "animal magnatism." Ariel's Exile When Ariel ran away, Omar's first instinct was to go after her. Over the years he had developed a sort of older-brother protective attitude for her. Of course he didn't show it: revealing that you cared for someone is not badass. At all. So, he sucked it up. That, and Omar was able to imagine what Ariel was going through. She relied heavily on support from family and friends, and Omar knew that if he went after her, she'd come to rely on him. And if she did she'd never be able to care for herself. Omar didn't want to become Ariel's walking cane, and so he stayed behind and let her go off on her own. That didn't work out so well for him Omar worried about Ariel constantly while she was gone. He'd snap at her dad and sisters whenever he saw them for being such jerks, and whenever he heard someone whispering about why she ran away he had to stop himself from ripping them limb from limb. Eventually the worry and his damn consience became too much and he set off looking for her. He started by searching the nearby towns and asking around to see if anyone had seen her, but he came up with zip. So, he started searching the surface, and to his surprise, he'd found traces of her. It started off by people having seen her in towns walking around with a young blonde girl, a tall brunette, an even taller white-haired woman, and a brownish-reddish haired man. Then there were sightings of her and this group doing what only could be described as "training" on a beach. Then Omar came across an old fisherman who said he saw them get attacked by a pirate ship and a man on a flying carpet, and a red-headed girl jumping into the sea and resurfacing with a fish tail before singing the waves into attacking the pirate ship. The fisherman also said something about a giant octopus, but Omar had heard what he needed to hear. After some investigation of the beach where she had been seen, and finally picking up her scent, Omar found the Cookie Room. Relationships with Other Knights/Characters *Ariel - She's his cousin, and therefore possibly one of the closest people to him. He views her like his little sister, and though he doesn't come right out and say it, he loves her. He really has to control himself to make sure that he doesn't start fathering her, as he does want to make sure she learns to take care of herself. Nicknamed her Kid. *Katara - Thinks she's a sweet little thing, but he's seen the scary side of her and he knows not to get on her bad side. Nicknamed her Hair-Loopies. *Kida - He doesn't know her that well, but he likes her well enough. Nicknamed her Storm. *Dimitri - Hasn't met him. *Cale - Omar and Cale are old pals. Along with Koga they used to go around "doin' anything that moved" according to Jane/Milo. They got into trouble, had some good times, yada yada yada. Nicknamed him Blondie-Boy. *Milo - Another old pal of Omar's, though they didn't bond as much as Omar did with Cale and Koga. Mostly due to Milo's little man-crush on Omar. Omar finds it amusing and a little disturbing at times, but mostly amusing. *Koga - Omar's got a lot of old pals, doesn't he? Well, Koga's one of them, and there's a slight rivalry between them. Probably because they're both part dog and there's that instinct to compete for Alpha Male or something. But they're also both huge womanizers, though Koga doesn't mind if the girl's taken or not. Another source of rivalry? Koga's been hitting on Rora. A lot. And Omar's kinda got a thing for Rora. In fact, Omar's even jealous enough that he's tried convincing Ariel to destract Koga from Rora. Ariel isn't game, though. *Jane - Omar likes Jane. He thinks her "crush" on him is cute, and her fawning over him just absolutely fuels his ego. But then Omar found out that he was Jane's soulmate, and that kinda freaked him out a little. Omar doesn't like the idea of being tied down to one woman. Or, at least being tied down to one woman without his say so. He still thinks she's pretty damn adorable, though. Nicknamed her Glasses. *Aurora - Omar's got a bit of a thing for Rora. She doesn't take shit from anyone and that turns him on, she can hold her liquor and that turns him on, and she's a little axe crazy - which turns him on. He also finds her intriguing in that she seems to always be hiding her emotions, and she's obviously got a troubled past that he's curious about as well. Nicknamed her Bloody Mary *Mowgli - Omar's fond of the little guy, surprisingly enough. He's a bit of a bad influence on the boy, but that's nothing new to any small child around Omar. Nicknamed him Tarzan. *Chel - Likes her spunk, but respects that she's Sokka's girlfriend. Nicknamed her Scooby (she says her-ro a lot.) *Jasmine - Pretty much the same as Chel, but he also finds her interesting in that she can turn into a wolf. Nicknamed her Blue. *Sokka - Likes the water-tribe boy. Sees some similarities between them, but of course his ego has convinced him that he's ten times more awesome. Nicknamed him Pony-Tail *Aang - Likes him well enough. Aang was the first person to ever respond to Omar's nicknaming with a nickname in return, and for that Omar respects him. Nicknamed Aang Arrow-Head. Was nicknamed Ginger. The Gods *Falia - doesn't know her so he doesn't give a flying flip *Dali - doesn't know her so he doesn't give a flying flip *Macalli - doesn't know him so he doesn't give a flying flip *Jesturma - has heard a bit about him from Ariel and still doesn't give a flying flip﻿